Unrequited Love
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Kurt told Blaine he needed time to get over his silly crush, not realizing that Blaine didn't want to get over Kurt.


**Oh look. I wrote another one shot of porn. Oops. This is more like pre-Valentine's Day. It's actually kind of based off of a friendship I have in real life (alas it did not end quite like this...)**

* * *

It had been three months since his startling confession to Blaine that he was in love with him.

Three months after one fateful night while in his room, sitting by his phone and staring at it, he realized that he and Blaine couldn't be just best friends anymore because he was in love with him.

Three months after Kurt picked up the phone and called Blaine, explaining that he was in love with him and he needed time to get over him.

Three months after Blaine had agreed that giving each other space was the best idea at the time because Kurt didn't think Blaine loved him that way.

Three months after Kurt broke down and cried himself to sleep, whispering, "Why can't he love me back?"

Three months is a short amount of time in Kurt's eyes.

It was also torture.

But alas, three months to the day of Kurt's confession, he called Blaine up again asking if he wanted to go out to the movies.

Blaine had declined, but their friendship was back on track.

People asked Kurt if there was something going on between Blaine and himself, since they acted so cuddly and lovely towards each other, but Kurt would just roll his eyes and explain how Blaine just acted that way and how you should see him around guys he actually liked because he was completely different.

Four months after Kurt's big confession and suspension of their friendship, there was a knock on Kurt's front door.

Confused, Kurt went to answer and it turned out to be Blaine.

A very drunk Blaine.

"KURTSIE!" Blaine shouted and wrapped Kurt in his arms. Kurt thanked whatever being was out there that his dad had taken Carol and Finn to a Buckeye's game for the weekend and left Kurt alone.

"Blaine what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Dalton? It's 11:00 at night-"

"I had to see you Kurtsie!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, letting him go and wandering into the living room, "Who else would I see in Lima Ohio?"

Kurt sighed and shut the front door, "Blaine, why are you drunk?"

Blaine gave an over exaggerated shrug and plopped down on Kurt's sofa, "Birthday. In bar nearby. Drinks were apparently free…" Blaine then spread out on the sofa, "Besides, you're like the coolest kid in Ohio."

Kurt blushed a little at the compliment but soon corrected himself. He was not in love with Blaine anymore. He missed Blaine as a best friend; he did not need his love anymore.

Blaine sighed and looked over at Kurt, his grin lopsided because of the alcohol. "Well, aren't you going to come over here and cuddle with me? That's why I'm here. Other than you being completely awesome and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes but walked over to the couch anyways, sitting at Blaine's feet. Blaine immediately sat up and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, cuddling into his neck.

"Mmmm, you smell good Kurt…"

Kurt sighed and let Blaine just sit there. Blaine had a tendency to say things like this sober, so it wasn't unusual for him to think that.

"Why didn't you let me talk to you about your feelings Kurt?"

Kurt jerked in his seat, knocking Blaine back down on the couch. Kurt stared at Blaine and said, "Wh-what?"

Blaine moaned but stayed there, his eyes drifting closed, "Why didn't you talk out your feelings with me? I'm your best friend, I love you."

Kurt closed his eyes and shuddered. It's things like this that made him hold onto his feelings, even though it wasn't a good idea, "Blaine, you don't love me like I love you-"

"You don't know that. I love you, but I think…" But Blaine didn't finish his sentence; he had drifted off to sleep. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up to drag Blaine up.

"-mph no, comfy." Blaine whimpered and didn't move.

"Come on, Blaine, get up, I'll take you up to my bed so you can sleep it off."

Blaine's eyes creaked open, then he groaned and stood up, a bit shaky on his feet. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and made him wrap it around his shoulders. He dragged Blaine downstairs to his room in the basement, and then placing him gently in his bed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's pillow and immediately fell asleep, cuddling with the pillow. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom down there to do his nightly skin regimen.

When he was done, he climbed into bed next to the sleeping Blaine and drifted off to sleep, his last thought about how hung over Blaine will feel tomorrow, causing him to smile.

* * *

He awoke to the feeling of legs on his. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine had moved from cuddling the pillow to cuddling Kurt, his arms wrapped around Kurt's chest and his legs tangled with Kurt's. Worse than that, though, was Blaine was nosing Kurt's neck and slowly kissing it.

Well, the kissing his neck was new.

"So soft…" Blaine mumbled under his breath, kissing his way up to Kurt's face before planting a kiss on Kurt.

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him immediately, causing Blaine to fall off the bed. "What the hell!" Blaine shouted from the floor, but Kurt ignored him.

Blaine got back up and lay back down on the bed, "Kurt, what happened?"

"Well," Kurt said, turning his back to Blaine, "I woke up to you trying to make out with me."

Blaine didn't respond, so Kurt continued, "You know, it's bad enough that I started to fall for you and I had to quit our friendship while I recovered, but to have you try to do this isn't-"

In one swift movement, Kurt felt himself being rolled over by Blaine and Blaine crashing his lips on Kurt's.

Kurt stiffed under Blaine's kiss, but found himself kissing Blaine back. A minute later, Blaine took his lips off of Kurt's, an apologetic look on his face.

Kurt stared back at him, bringing his hands up to his lips to make sure that happened.

"I-Kurt you didn't let us talk about it, and-and Kurt I-I love you too." Blaine fidgeted in his position, hovering over Kurt while leaning on his hand, "And by that I-I mean I'm in love with you."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Wh-what? But-but you never gave me-"

"I didn't know until three months ago." Blaine said, collapsing on Kurt's bed and staring up at the ceiling, "I kept pulling up your number on my phone thinking about what I wanted to say to you, and I realized that what I wanted to tell you was I love-"

Kurt swung his leg over Blaine so he straddling him and silenced him with his finger. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a confused look on his face. Kurt smiled back and leaned in, moving his hand and kissed him.

Blaine sighed and placed his hands on Kurt's back. Blaine tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Kurt responded by thrusting his tongue in his mouth.

Blaine groaned and arched his back, their chests meeting and sparking at the contact. Kurt felt himself getting insanely hot from the contact, bringing his hands to the hem of Blaine's shirt, touching the little sliver of skin there.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's pajama shirt and started to unbutton it, drifting his mouth from Kurt's to his neck, then down his chest after each button is undone.

Kurt shuddered at the attention, but found himself suddenly flipped from being on top of Blaine to being on his back, Blaine hovering over him. Blaine smirked at Kurt before latching himself on Kurt's neck; kissing and biting at the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

Kurt moaned, deciding that Blaine was wearing too many clothes. "Shirt."

Blaine nodded and pulled his t-shirt off before returning to Kurt's neck. Kurt arched at the touch of Blaine's lips, his mind going insane from want and desire.

Blaine smirked against Kurt's skin, trailing back up to Kurt's jaw before reattaching his lips to Kurt.

Kurt felt like his skin was on fire. He grabbed Blaine's ass and pulled him down onto Kurt's growing erection. Blaine cried out with pleasure at their cocks rubbing against each other, his head falling to Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, can I-"  
Kurt nodded, "Anything you want."

Blaine moaned and quickly brought his hands to his jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving them down, taking his underwear with it. He threw them across the room. Kurt took this time to look at Blaine's body. Granted, Blaine and him have never been shy about their bodies and have changed in front of each other plenty of times, but Kurt has never had the chance to just look. Blaine was beautiful.

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt and saw him looking. Blaine tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Kurt stammered, "It's just- Blaine you're so attractive."  
Blaine smiled and pulled on the elastic of Kurt's sweatpants. "May I…"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine kissed Kurt again, pulling down Kurt's pajamas. Blaine, though, suddenly stopped kissing Kurt and looked down, "Shit Kurt, you're not wearing underwear?"

Kurt shook his head, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. Blaine growled and shuck Kurt's bottoms in the same direction of his own pants, then brought his hips down onto Kurt's again.

Kurt shuddered with the feeling of skin on skin. There wasn't enough moisture but it felt so good and warm. Kurt looked down again and saw their cocks, both erect and leaking pre-come. Kurt whimpered at the sight and thrust his hips up towards Blaine.

Blaine bit Kurt's shoulder in response, and thrust back. They traded thrusting into each other, the friction being too much for Kurt, until he felt a tight heat in his stomach.

"Fuck Blaine, I'm going to-"

Blaine brought his head up and kissed Kurt, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and that finally did Kurt in. Kurt broke the kiss and cried out as he came, calling Blaine's name and every deity he can remember.

Blaine followed soon after, dropping his forehead to Kurt's as he cried out Kurt's name.

He collapsed on top of Kurt, laying there in both of their cum. Kurt didn't want to move, even though he knew if he didn't clean up he would be stuck to Blaine forever, as great as that sounded.

Blaine, though, was the one to move first, rolling off of Kurt and walking to the bathroom. Before Kurt could ask what he was doing, he came back carrying a washcloth and slowly started to clean off Kurt, gently scrubbing around Kurt's now sensitive cock.

After getting both of them cleaned off, he threw the washcloth back towards the direction of the bathroom. Blaine got back into the bed under the covers, cuddling up behind Kurt and holding him around the waist. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, "I'm a cuddle whore."

Kurt shook his head and turned so he was holding Blaine back, "Good, because you cuddling is famous."

Blaine smiled and drifted off to sleep, Kurt following behind him. His last thought before he was gone was how glad he was Blaine came over, smiling once again.


End file.
